Temptation Of Sugar Candy
by Zhechii
Summary: Sebuah Drabbles pendek yang lucu dari Gaara dan Ino. RnR?


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

**Title : Temptation Of Sugar Candy **

**Rating : T**

**Prompt : Menjilat**

**(One -Shot)**

* * *

Kejadian ini berawal begitu polosnya, ketika kunoichi berambut pirang dari Konohagakure memberikan sebuah lolipop berwarna merah dan berasa strawberry kepada Gaara, Kazekage Sunagakure. Ia memberikan permen lolipop bertujuan untuk mencoba lebih mesra dengan kazekage muda sekaligus kekasih Ino.

Ino tidak menyangka hanya sebatang lolipop yang dirinya beli dari toko permen langganannya telah menjerumuskan dia dalam godaan sebatang lolipop merah yang sedang berada di dalam emutan sang kazekage muda tersebut. Manik birunya tidak pernah beralih maupun berkedip dari sosok kazekage berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sibuk mengemut nikmatnya rasa strawberry dari manisan tersebut.

_Berapa kali Ia memperlakukan permen lolipop itu dalam mulutnya seakan dirinya benar-benar menikmati rasa strawberry yang manis dan kecut yang meleleh dalam mulutnya? Tidak terhitung berapa kali._

_Apakah Ino berhasil mengacaukan semua pikiran aneh ketika dirinya menyaksikan pertandingan menggoda antara lolipop miliknya dengan lidah kazekage muda itu? Tidak pernah._

Ino masih polos. Dia memang merasa dirinya cantik dan menawan tetapi dirinya tidak punya pengalaman apapun tentang pacaran bahkan ciuman. Sebagai kunoichi yang anggun tidak seharusnya ia memiliki pikiran-pikiran mesum. Ia berusaha menahan nafsunya dan menelan ludah saat dirinya melihat lidah Gaara menjilati permen berwarna merah itu.

Kunoichi bersuraikan pirang ini beranggapan bahwa Gaara telah melakukan semua ini dengan sengaja. Lidah merah muda milik Kazekage itu menjilati permen lolipop dengan gerak pelan - permen berasa Strawberry - rasa favoritnya - suatu penyiksaan bagi Kunoichi tersebut. _Apakah Sabaku No Gaara adalah pencium wanita yang hebat? Apakah dirinya akan pingsan jika dia mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari seorang pemimpin Sunagakure, Gaara?_

Ino langsung menggeram tersipu. Wajahnya tersipu memerah semerah warna lolipop itu. Dia belum pernah mencium siapa pun sebelumnya, dan satu orang yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah Gaara? Dia tidak mungkin meminta langsung kepada Gaara sebab dia masih berpegang teguh pada imagenya sebagai gadis anggun dan polos. Walaupun gadis pirang itu tidak percaya bahwa Gaara akan menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi mereka sama sekali belum memperlihatkan rasa cinta keduanya lewat sebuah ciuman.

Di dalam lamunan gadis itu, ia melihat kekasihnya yang berambut merah itu melahap manisan favoritnya. Cara Kazekage muda itu dalam menikmati manisan strawberry membuat seluruh tubuh gadis bersuraikan pirang menggigil seketika.

Gadis itu membayangkan saat lidah Gaara menjelajah berbagai celah dalam...**Tidak!**

Dalam satu lompatan, ia bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki dan berdiri tepat di depan Gaara. Kazekage bermanikan hijau itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara lompatan Ino yang tak terduga. Gaara menarik lollipop keluar dari mulutnya, menimbulkan bunyi_ 'Pop'_

Kazekage Sunagakure itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, namun manik hijaunya memandang kekasih pirangya dengan hati-hati. Rambutnya yang pirang berantakan, matanya menyipit, dan raut wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang memendam sebuah amarah yang besar seakan-akan siap meledak. Gaara bertanya-tanya apa yang memicu amarah kekasihnya itu.

Gadis Konohagakure itu menunjuk jarinya ke arah pemuda yang selalu membawa gentong pasir kemana ia pergi. "Aku tidak ingin dijilati seperti permen lolipop. Kau mengerti, Kazekage_-sama_, Gaara?!"

Ino mendengus sebelum beranjak pergi, dengan langkah yang mantap. Pemuda berambut sama dengan warna merah Lolipop hanya terduduk bengong di sana, alisnya melengkung. _'Kenapa dengan dia? Dijilati seperti lolipop?'_

**_The End_**

* * *

_Aku berharap kalian menyukai ceritaku ini. Memang terbilang sedikit soalnya ini hanya Drabbles Gaara-Ino yang lucu dari Zhechii untuk kalian semua, Readers. Bye...Sampai ketemu dengan beberapa Darbbles lepas dari Zhechii yang selanjutnya. Mohon Direviews ya?_

**_^ 0 ^ Arigatou Gozaimasu. Mata ne..._**


End file.
